Blood pressure indicates a person's cardiovascular conditions and hemodynamic performance and is sensed for various diagnostic, monitoring, and therapy-control purposes. A blood pressure signal sensed from a person includes signal components originated from various physiological and environmental sources. For example, an intravascular pressure sensor may sense a pressure signal including components of various origins including, but not limited to, cardiac activities, pulmonary activities, posture, exercise, weather, altitude, atmospheric pressure, operation of a respirator, Valsalva and Mueller maneuvers, cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), and various cardiovascular and other physiological conditions. Most of such components of the pressure signal each have diagnostic and/or therapeutic value. However, each component of the pressure signal may be a signal for one diagnostic, monitoring, or therapy-control purpose but must be excluded for another diagnostic, monitoring, or therapy-control purpose. In other words, each component of the pressure signal may be a signal for one purpose but a noise for another purpose.
Different components of a sensed blood pressure signal may provide information needed for substantially different purposes in the same medical system performing various diagnostic, monitoring, and/or therapy-control purposes. Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides for efficient processing of the sensed blood pressure signal for each purpose.